The Double Checking High Jinx
by OwlIs
Summary: Exactly what events led Pepper Potts to work as Tony Stark's assistant? This is my version of when "Virginia" first uncovers Mr. Stark's accounting mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Virginia Potts hadn't been looking for trouble. In fact, she had been doing the opposite and done what any dedicated, overachieving worker would do—double check her work.

Her recent promotion had encouraged her to double check every last accounting balance, pick up a few extra shifts, and spend more time creating reports. From every punctually crossed 't' to perfecting sentence syntax, Virginia couldn't help but feel like it was her job as an accountant to ensure that every report that passed through her office to be nothing short of perfection.

One could only imagine her surprise when she discovered that a simple equation came up incorrect. An equation that was supposedly performed by Mr. Stark himself.

But after twenty-two double checks, Virginia firmly believed that Mr. Stark- genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist-had made a mistake.

She figured that she had two options:

One- she could ignore it. And deal with a guilty conscious of allowing a flawed accounting paper to travel to another company and potentially risk the entire integrity of Stark Industries.

Two- inform someone of the problem. That someone could only be Tony Stark, as all other personnel were not the ones to make the mistake.

Virginia Potts was a fixer, and right now, the problem that needed fixing involved Mr. Stark.

Mustering up her courage, Virginia grabbed the flawed accounting paper (along with a calculator) and began strutting towards the elevator. Visions of the various ways Mr. Stark could react to the news danced around her head. was at stake. Pushing past the childhood and teenage bullying, achieving a full ride scholarship, making her family proud- all of it had been so she could work at and maybe even own- a fortune 500 company. Of course, all of that would go out the window if she had an angry Tony Stark as a reference.

Why take the risk? Because Virginia Potts was just that kind of person.

Her anxiety rose with the building floors. The journey from floor 5 to 31 was unnerving. Co-workers traveled on and off, all disappearing long before the 31st floor. Upon reaching floor 30, only Virginia and some other man were left.

"Are you getting off here?" he asked, briefly glancing at the still lit 31st floor button.

Virginia shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Go ahead,"

"Good luck." He said, before quickly exiting.

Everyone knew that the only person working on the 31st floor was the same person who owned the entire company.

Virginia walked nervously into the office. The 31st floor set itself apart from the floors below with elegant furniture, white walls, and abnormally bright lights. With the exception of the twenty-something year old sitting behind a large, wooden desk, the floor was professionally perfect.

The woman in question was giggling on the phone, wearing a revealing tank top and a pair of cloth that somehow she believed passed as shorts. Virginia figured that she was at best a rash intern and at worst a paid prostitute.

Regardless, she refused to allow anything to stop her from reaching her boss's boss's boss's boss's boss's boss's boss.

She approached the desk, timidly brushing her flame orange hair out of her eyes. "I'm here to see Mr. Stark."

The woman looked Virginia up and down, obviously passing judgment on Virginia's modest black suit and pencil skirt.

"Tony, there's someone here to see you." She said over the phone.

"Virginia Potts, accounting secretary,"

"Some Pot person…okay I'll send her in."

Virginia passed the desk without a second glance and entered through the glass doors into Tony Stark's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! First things first- I own none of the characters (wish I did though). Also, a special thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed this story- it means so much!**

* * *

Tony Stark's office was large, bigger tham most living rooms. The room was bright, lit by harsh office lights. The desk was made of deep oak and a large, plasma screen tv was on the right wall.

The man in question sat in said desk, a crafty smile on his face.o His light, fluffy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and rockin go-T was what made Tony Stark one of America's sexiest men. A smile, wink, and suave words would cause any woman with eyes to instantly fall for him.

Virginia Potts, for all of her education, Christian up-bringing, and conservative views, was no exception.

For about three seconds.

For three seconds, Virginia's first real look at Tony Stark rendered her speechless.

Accounting papers?

Forgotten.

Calculator?

Dropped on the floor.

Tony Stark's mistake?

What mistake?

But the moment Tony flashed his typical, playboy smile, Virginia came back to her senses.

She quickly picked up the calculator off the floor, face as red as her hair. "M-Mr. Stark,"

Tony stood up from his desk, hand out. "Please. Call me Tony."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Stark," Virginia said, eagerly shaking his hand. "Virginia Potts, from accounting."

"I see you've finally made it to the 31st floor. Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?"

"It's...beautiful."

"It certainly is. Long legs, fine shoes, and fiery hair. Now _those_ are qualities I admire." Tony said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Mr. Stark,"

"You're right. We need to talk business. We're in a working environment as professional co-workers. Serious stuff. So, do you have a suggestions to fix this office? I hate this place."

Virginia cocked her head. "You hate your office?"

"There's a reason I never come here, you know." Tony said casually. "I need motivation."

"And I assume that motivation is outside your office?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Virginia's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Stark! I, I didn't really mean that,"

Tony just laughed. "Pretty observant, aren't you? Yes, I suppose on some level you're correct."

"Mr. Stark, I need to show you this," Virginia said, handing Tony the papers.

Tony shook his head. "I don't like being handed things."

Virginia tried to surpress an eye-roll. "You really need to see this. I was double checking the balance values and I noticed a...a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"The numbers don't add up. We don't owe three million, three hundred and eighty dollars. We owe two million five hundred and twenty dollars." Virginia explained, shoving the papers at Tony's face.

Tony looked them over, eyes flickering back and forth, eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

"I double checked the papers multiple times. I even brough a calculator,"

"No. I don't need a calculator. I can manage without." Tony said, waving it away. "If anything, the calculator is more insulting than the mistake. I can't believe I missed that."

Virginia breathed a sigh of relief. She _was_ right. Tony Stark agreed with her. The problem was fixed.

Suddenly, the office door opened and a bald, tall man walked through. Obediah Stane stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "Tony, we need to get out of here. We have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute," Tony said, furiously writing on the papers.

Obie turned to Virginia. "You can leave now. Tony and I have a serious matter to discuss."

"Nope. Stay right there." Tony ordered, not taking his eyes off the paper. "Obie, I need to speak with her."

"You can talk to your friend later Tony. But right now-"

"I'm here on business Mr. Stane. I work in accounting." Virginia explained.

"Oh. Well, this is a surprise." Obie said. "What's this about?"

"I was just asking Mr. Stark about a mathematical issue." Virginia explained smoothly.

"Obie, I need a minute alone with Ms. Potts."

"Tony, I talked to you about those sexual harassment law suits,"

"Mr. Stane," Virginia said, cheeks heating up.

"I'll behave, I promise." Tony huffed. "Now give me a second."

"I'll give you five minutes." He said, leaving the room.

"That was a blatant lie to your superior, you know." Tony stated.

"What?"

"I know a lie when I see one. You acted like the problem was yours, not mine. Why?"

"It was not a lie Mr. Stark." Virginia argued. "It was for mathematical issue. I just didn't tell him they were yours."

Tony leaned back in his chair, thoroughly intrigued. It was rare for anyone to find his mistakes (and if the poparazzi did, it wasn't with numbers) and rarer to come across a smart _and _attractive woman.

"How would you feel about leaving Stark Industries?"

Virginia's face paled. "I, I love working here Mr. Stark. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon,"

"Well, you will be. By the end of today, actually. I want you to pick up your things and be out of here by tomorrow morning."

"B-but that's not fair! I found the mistake and I brought it up here to you!" Virginia argued. "I could have sent it anywhere or to anyone!"

"But you didn't." Tony said, a small smile on his lips. "Your point Ms. Potts?"

"I don't deserve to be fired for doing my job!"

"Who said anything about firing you?"

Virginia paused, mouth slightly ajar. "But, but you said,"

"I said you're leaving Stark Industries...so you can be my personal assistant. It pays much better than any old accounting job here. You won't need your office anymore, since I'm never here. I'm usually at my house or something. That is, if you want the position." Tony explained, smirking. "You're not the only one who can twist words."

"Okay Tony, now we _really _have to go." Obie said, storming in again.

"I'm ready." Tony said, getting up and handing the papers back to Virginia. "Turn these in and clean out your office."

"O-okay." Virginia said, still trying to grasp the fact that she wasn't actually fired. "T-thank you Mr. Stark."

"It's been a pleasure Virginia." Tony made a face. "Are you very fondly attached to your first name?"

"You could call me Ms. Potts Mr. Stark."

"Too formal," Tony muttered. "How about Pepper?"

"Pepper?"

"Yeah. Because your face always turns red and that brings out your multitude of freckles, and you're quite fiesty too...it's perfect. And only I get to call you that."

"Fine," Virginia said, sighing.

"Don't you like it Obie?"

"It's lovely. Now let's go." Obie stressed.

"Wait," Pepper said.

Tony turned around.

"I would change the back wall." She blurted. "I would make the entire back wall glass, so you can see outside and let the light in."

Tony smiled, an actual smile that was rarely seen by the press. "_Brilliant_. I like the way you think Pepper Potts. I think we're going to be great partners."

Pepper smiled back. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all Ms. Potts."

* * *

**I just had to put those famous lines in at the end there! Personally, I like this half much better than the first. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
